


Hush, my love, Don't Cry

by Stealthily_Nobody



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Ace/Izana is really only heavily implied and so is Kazusa/Kurasame if I'm being honest, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canonical Character Death, I have relationships in here for the sake of relationships, M/M, relationships have no significance to the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 15:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12279252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthily_Nobody/pseuds/Stealthily_Nobody
Summary: "I will get stronger for you: Izana, little boy. I will be strong enough."Kurasame, known by many as the Ice Reaper, wasn't always as strong as he currently is. It all started when Izana was taken from him and his world tilted. Hardships will befall Kurasame and his children as they find their way through Rubrum and the war with Milites.





	Hush, my love, Don't Cry

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom has a severe lack of yaoi which I felt needed to be remedied, so I wrote this story. The Yaoi isn't all that strong, and if you really want to you can just ignore it. This story is more about the events of Type-0 if the Kunagiri brothers were Kurasame's children. At first I wanted to make the entire class Zero Kurasame's children, but the idea of Machina and Izana as Kurasame's children really appealed to me so I wrote the story. 
> 
> This is not an MPreg story! Izana and Kurasame are too close in age for that to work, so instead I just used the genius mad scientist trope. Hey, what good is a mad scientist if you can't use them to make your yaoi OTPs have children? 
> 
> I'm an awful writer, but regardless I hope you enjoy this beginning to my next story.

Kurasame was always the weak child. The other children in his home village avoided him like the plague and adults would gossip about him as he passed through town. ‘Stay away from that Kurasame’ parents would tell their children before letting their child out to run around town. Even Kurasame’s own parents never loved their child. His father would blatantly badmouth his son at every chance he could, and when drunk he would bemoan the child in a sad voice as if his real son were dead. And while his mother never said anything to his face, Kurasame’s mother would often parrot his father’s words to the young child. In front of others she would even question if he were a changeling from Concordia. A weak child exchanged for her healthy one.

Kurasame didn’t mind being alone. He spent most of his days hidden away in the sprawling forests near his home village. He played with the animals in the forest and collected strange looking stones while all the while avoiding the monsters that lurked in the darkest areas.

However, everything changed when the Futahito family arrived at their small village for a vacation away from the bustling capital. The child, Kazusa, was immediately outcasted from village children who instantly recognised Kazusa’s oddness as dangerous. As they fled away from the strange kid from the city they made a parting comment of ‘You’re just like Kurasame!’. Kazusa’s interest was peaked and he went and sought out Kurasame.

For some reason the two bonded and were practically inseparable by the time Kazusa’s parents’ vacation was finished. Kazusa’s parents attempted to drag a screaming Kazusa away, but they soon discovered that their efforts were futile. Kazusa and Kurasame were determined to stay together. In the end Kazusa’s parents bought a house in Kurasame’s village and flipped back and forth between the village and the capital city while Kazusa stayed with Kurasame in the village.

The arrangement work out well and Kurasame often stayed with Kazusa in his home. Kazusa’s parents even started to regard Kurasame as their second child. However, the scars of Kurasame’s past persisted and he eventually admitted to Kazusa, “I wish I could have a family that loved me. Not that yours isn’t great, but I’d like one of my own blood.”

Kazusa had thought that over before declaring, “Then I’ll make you one! I’ll make you children so that you can be the mommy.”

“Really?!” Kurasame had exclaimed in disbelief before shyly asking, “But then what will you be?”

“Hmm,” Kazusa didn’t really know what to say before the answer came to him, “I’ll be the daddy!”

After that Kazusa made off with samples of Kurasame’s hair and vanished into his mini-lab in his parents house for weeks. When he emerged he dragged Kurasame with him to see the embryo that he’d created from his and Kurasame’s DNA. Kurasame had left that day with a new kind of hope and an absolute adoration for the child forming in Kazusa’s basement.

That day when Kurasame returned home to his parents they were surprised to see the glowing smile on their son’s face. When questioned Kurasame gushed about what Kazusa had just shown him, “I’m going to be a mommy!”

“What?” His parents both said at almost the exact same time.

“Kazusa said that I’d get to be the mommy of our child.” Kurasame exclaimed happily.

At first Kurasame’s parents wrote off Kurasame’s words as the delusional games that children play. They couldn’t see how children could have children of their own. Plus, Kurasame was a boy so there was no way that he could even be a mother. In fact, Kurasame’s father told him so in the harshest way possible. The confrontation left Kurasame in tears and it wasn’t until the next day when he asked Kazusa that Kurasame felt better.

And so, Kurasame’s parents were horribly surprised to find 8 months later a blissfully happy Kurasame carrying an infant into their small home. When Kurasame’s mother saw the baby she screeched, “Who is this! Have you stolen someone’s baby!?”

“No,” Kurasame explained happily, “This is me and Kazusa’s baby. I named him Izana.”

However, Kurasame’s mother didn’t listen to her son and instead snatched the infant up and made her way through town asking the other villagers about the child. None of the other villagers recognised the baby and Kurasame’s mother was starting to go insane when she ran into Kazusa who merely looked at Kurasame’s mother oddly and inquired, “Why do you have Kurasame’s child?”

“Kurasame’s child?” Kurasame’s mother’s mind was blown. She hadn’t considered that Kurasame had been telling the truth. The sudden realisation coupled with Kazusa’s piercing gaze frazzled Kurasame’s mother causing her hands to slip and release the child. Kurasame’s mother barely had time to realise her folly when Kazusa seemed to magically claim the child in his arms.

“You must be careful with children,” Kazusa informed the befuddled woman in front of him, “After all, they are the ones who will lead the future.”

Kurasame’s mother felt trapped between the gaze of Kazusa and the child who’s sleepy eyes had chosen that exact moment to blearily open and innocently look at the woman. She quickly accepted the child back from Kazusa and made her way back to her small home. All the while thoughts ran through her head too fast for her to grasp onto any one particular one. All she knew was that this child, this abomination, could not stay here. Kurasame was bad enough without a physical representation of his weakness. Their family was already a laughingstock, she could not allow anymore shame to befall her family.

That night Kurasame’s mother stole away with her son’s ‘child’ and fled to another town where she abandoned the child on a random doorstep before returning home. The next morning Kurasame spent the entire day searching for Izana, but the child was nowhere in sight. The day after Kurasame bawled his eyes out and wouldn’t stop no matter how often or harshly his father screamed at him. It wasn’t until Kazusa told Kurasame that he’d create another child for Kurasame that Kurasame stopped crying.

However, after the first child both Kurasame’s mother and father kept a close eye on them to make sure that they didn’t attempt to create another child. It wasn’t until three years later that Kazusa was able to escape and begin preparations for a second child. The second time Kazusa decided to experiment on the child a little more. Cracks were beginning to form in the world and for someone as brilliant as Kazusa it was easy to deduce that the world would soon be awashed in flames. Kazusa wanted to be certain the this child would outlast the conflict and survive to witness the return of a new day, so he played around with the child’s genetics to make them as strong as humanly possible without being too suspicious.

Kazusa didn’t say anything to Kurasame as to not disappoint Kurasame if the experiment was a failure. In fact Kazusa didn’t say anything until the child was fully grown. Kurasame’s excitement was overwhelming when he found out though, and there was no way for him to conceal it from his parents who recognised the actions as similar to when the first child was born. And then before Kurasame could even name the child his mother smuggled the child away just like the first one.

After that Kurasame cried and cried. However, when Kazusa offered to create a new child Kurasame rejected. Instead he pitifully asked Kazusa, “Do you think it’s my fault that my children disappear?”

Kazusa then realised that Kurasame had no idea that his own mother was stealing his children away from him. However, Kazusa couldn’t say anything since he didn’t want Kurasame to feel bad about wanting children. Instead Kazusa simply said, “Perhaps you were simply unlucky? I’m sure everyone loses things, you just happen to lose those most important to you.”

“You’re right,” Kurasame said remorsefully, “It’s because I’m weak. I can’t protect those most important to me like Izana, and the baby, and you.”

“And me?” Kazusa marveled. While both boys had always been close they’d never voiced their feelings.

“Yeah. You’re one of my most important people Kazusa.” Kurasame told Kazusa with a straight face before adding, “After all you are the father to my children.”

Kazusa smiled before answering, “Of course.”

Neither of them said what they really felt to the other, but somehow there was no need. They both understood and knew why the other needed to keep silent. Kurasame wasn’t ready to admit that Kazusa was one of his precious people after what had happened to the other two he cherished, and Kazusa wasn’t quite ready to give up the image of childhood. They stood together with their hands linked in silence for a long while as they enjoyed each other’s company and the silent promise between them. They would never let the other go.

“Alright!” Kurasame declared, “I’m going to become an Agito cadet.”

“A cadet? Really?” Kazusa couldn’t see small little Kurasame as a military cadet. When he sometimes visited the capital he would encounter some of the Agito cadets. They all radiated power and strength. The sort the Kazusa could never see his Kurasame wielding.

“That’s right!” Kurasame announced, “They are the best of the best right? So if I’m that strong then I’ll be able to protect those I care about.”

_I’ll be able to protect you and any future children._

Kurasame’s real thoughts were not unheard by Kazusa who had always been able to see through Kurasame so easily. Instead protesting anymore Kazusa simply smiled, “They I’ll become a cadet too. After all two Agito cadet parents would be unstoppable.”

_I’ll follow you to the end of the earth and I too will protect our children and you._

After that the two of they worked hard to become Agito cadets. They pushed themselves and each other to stride to become better and better. Kurasame’s father died along the way, but Kurasame didn’t stop to mourn him. He simply pushed himself harder than ever, determined to become an Agito cadet. Kurasame’s mother was surprised at the change in her son and believed it to be because of Kurasame’s forgotten father. Many of the other villagers noticed the change in Kurasame, but none of them ever commented on his change. They merely held their breaths in anticipation for what was to come.

When Kurasame and Kazusa were accepted into the Akademia the entire village celebrated their success. The vision of weak Kurasame was washed away by Kurasame’s new accomplishment and everyone wanted to congratulate the young teen for passing the exam. In all of the village no one had ever been accepted as an Agito cadet before. Kurasame met the reception with a stony face. It wasn’t for this village or the people living in it that he’d strived for the Akademia.

  
Finally it was time for the two boys to depart and as Kurasame left the only thought on his mind was, ‘ _I will get stronger for you: Izana, little boy. I will be strong enough. The Akademia will help me be strong enough.’_

**Author's Note:**

> And another story started! (Heh heh, not that many people reading this will have probably read any of my other works.) I hope you enjoyed this start to Hush, my love, Don't Cry. I'm not sure when the next two chapters will be done since I'm writing the story out of order and don't have much free time at the moment. I'm more posting this chapter to encourage myself to actually finish the story. 
> 
> Anyway, this is just the set up chapter. In the next ones I plan on taking both Izana and Machina and writing a chapter about each one of them and their role in this mess as well as their role in Type-0. 
> 
> It really means a lot that some of you have actually read the whole story and are even considering reading this author's note. So, thank you for reading this trash and I hope you have a wonderful day!


End file.
